Radiographic imaging systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,132 which issued on May 22, 1973 to Sergio Colombo et al., are commonly employed to provide scintillation scans of an area of a subject such as the chest of a human being who has injested material having a radioactive isotope producing high energy radiation, such as gamma radiation, which is detected by the imaging system. The data received by the scanning operation may be recorded on paper with colored ink or an X-ray film plate by continually exposing points of the film plate to flashes of light which correspond to the intensisty of the scanned radiation. To cover a relatively large subject, such as a complete human being, several scannings are performed over each of a series of contiguous regions of the subject, with each of the scannings being recorded on a separate sheet of paper or X-ray plate.
A problem arises in that it is frequently desirable to show a scintillation recording of complete human being on a single X-ray plate of standard size rather than on a multiplicity of x-ray plates. This is particularly true in those situations wherein it is desired to store the recorded information on large subjects on a single x-ray plate of standard size. Such a reduction in size also facilitates the viewing of abnormalties in the bone structure of a human skeleton.